3 kids and a girl
by Mindflower
Summary: Sam's miss-adventures with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Ties along with my other far from finished fic. A bit of a crossover. Will makes sense in time.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all you out there! This is my first fanfiction. and wouldv'e tied along with my other one if I had finished it. This is a little bit of a cross over but it's mainly NBC so that's where it is. Oh yes it startes kind of in the middle of the whole story so it will be explained as it goes. Well..enjoy

It was early afternoon in Halloween town and mostly everybody was up and about, except the Vampires of course, and since it was the day after Halloween most of the citizens were congratulating each other on another great year. But one individual, who was actually NOT an official citizen of Halloween town, was running through the streets. She ran so fast she had to hold her forest green witch hat to her head. She was being followed by a tall, lanky looking man. "Sam! Sam! What the crap, SLOW DOWN!" She screeched to a halt and looked behind her. "Whaaat?" she whined. The man caught up to her. "Where do you think you're going? You know you have to tell Jack you're in town before you can GO anywhere." Sam groaned. "But JOHNNY, that's why I brought you! So you can tell Jack we're here and I could go strait to the tree house!" Johnny looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "You can wait FIVE minutes to see those three. You were with them almost all last night anyway." "I know, but they left early so they could go trick or treating here instead of the real world and I promised I would come see them today. Will you PLEASE just tell Jack? PLEEEEEAASSSE?" She took off her hat, made her eyes big, and pulled a "puss and boots" hoping she would make Johnny reconsider. She was successful. "Oh…Alright. But JUST this once!" "YAY!" After giving the tall man a quick hug, for a long one would have made the ex-homicidal uncomfortable, she was off in a flash.

It wasn't a long way to Lock, Shock, and Barrel's tree house, and Sam had been running so fast she got there in no time. When she got there she pulled on the chain cage, like she always did to get the three's attention. …No answer. She pulled on it again, and rattled it a bit. Still nothing. She became agitated realizing she would have to climb. By the time she got to the top she was more out of breath than when she had stopped running. She looked in the door ready to playfully scold the trio for not letting her up, but she stopped when she figured out WHY they didn't. Shock and Lock were rolling around on the floor pulling each others hair and Barrel was pulling on Lock's tail, making him jump on the youngest of the siblings starting to punch him. Barrel fought back, but not well, so his older sister started strangling Lock, beginning the whole process all over again. Sam got annoyed by this quickly and pulled Lock and Shock away from the scrap, leaving Barrel to scurry under a nearby couch. "Sam! Let me go!" Lock protested "I need to finish beating up the baby!" Shock glared over at him. "You're so STUPID!" She didn't give a reason WHY lock was stupid but here face showed she meant it. "GUYS GUYS! And girl. WHY are you three fighting AGAIN?" She was referring to and argument over some candy during trick or treating last night. "Shock said she was better than me! And Barrel is being a stupid suck up!" Sam dropped the devil boy in a chair and did the same with his witch sister. "What do you mean being a suck up? Was he talking nice about someone?" "YEAH!" Lock said spitting in her face "HANNAH! _AND _Jack!" Shock crossed her arm in a surly manner. "Well DUH! Hannah likes him! And he doesn't want Jack to be mad at him for last night, stoopid!" Sam Looked over at Shock. "Last night? ... What did you three do?"

Barrel came out from his hiding place. "We toilet papered Jack's house… I mean, it was fun while we were doing it but Jack and Sally got all mad and started yelling at us-" "SO? You didn't have to get all weepy and apologetic! We don't say WERE SORRY!" Barrel crouched back down under the furniture when Lock said this. It was easy to see that he was the youngest; shock would've just socked Lock. Which she almost did anyway. Sam sighed. All the time, if these three weren't scheming something they were beating each other up. She took a quick glance at the damage. Shock: A scratch on her face and her sleeve was torn. "_Not to bad_." Lock: Assorted bruises and scratches, also a torn outfit. "_A bit worse_." Barrel: A bloody nose and some bruises on his face and hands. Not to mention he was now sniveling in a fetal position on the floor. ".Not good." "Alright you three are you done now? I thought you may like to know, I brought you guys something."

To be continued…


	2. Chap2

Here's Chapter 2. Not much of explanation yet.But now you know who Hannah is. This is really short.I like Nerds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brought us something?" Lock said, now calming down a bit. "What?" Sam smiled and began to unzip her backpack. "Did any of you guys get anything called "Nerds" when you were trick or treating in the real world last night?" Shock jumped up. "I did! I wasn't gonna eat them at first because they looked like Technicolor hamster poop. But I did and they were really good." As she finished her explanation Sam took four purple wrapped, long, rope like things at of her back pack. NERDS ROPE. "I snagged these last night at the last house me Hannah and Ashley went to." She stated, tossing one candies to each of the three kids. Sam watched as Barrel and Shock began to devour them. Lock, however, was suspicious. "You only bring us stuff when 1. We are in trouble 2. You want us to keep quiet or C. You want us to come one of your shows." Sam first thought over the whole sentence. "_1, 2, C? That doesn't make sense; they need to get a school here." _Then she explained to Lock her reason. "Actually I was just bringing it because." She pinched Lock's cheek. "I WUV you guys!" Lock pushed her away and she started to laugh. Shock and Barrel, who know had emerged from under the couch and was now sitting on it, could also be heard giggling. "And I was wondering if you guys wanted to come back over. My half birthday was sometime in October and Ashley and Hannah needed an excuse to come crash at my house." Barrel perked up at Hannah's name, she was a fan of his, and put his mask on, which meant he was ready to go. Shock did the same thing, and then starred at Lock, hoping to get him to follow. He just sat there and rolled his eyes and his sister growled quietly under her breath; He had been enough of a pest to her today. "I dunno." He said staring at the ceiling. "We were just in the real world and after what happened with Ashley I..." "That reminds me!" Sam said stopping him mid sentence. "After you guys left Ashley's house last night, her bird went missing all of a sudden." The siblings all began to giggle, even Barrel. "It was too noisy." He said. "So we decided..." Shock added. "..To make him shut up!" Lock finished. This always gave Sam a bit of a twitch. Not the fact that they stole the Guaco, the bird, it was the fact that those three could finish a sentence together like that. It was very odd. "Where is it?" She pressed. They pointed at Shock's room and Sam wondered if it was ok. Unfortunately, it was. After she retrieved the noisy animal she asked again." Are you three coming over or not?" Lock finished his laughing fit and put his mask on. They were all ready to go and climbed into the walk bathtub and set off.

By the time they got to Sam's house Hannah and Ashley were already there. "BARREL!" Hannah jumped up plucked the tubby boy from the doorway. "Hi Hannah." He replied happily. Lock rolled his eyes. Sam had to agree with him just a little. Barrel was more quite and "clingy" when he was around Hannah. He usual was just as menacing as his siblings, even if he was a bit slower than them. But he never would act like that around Hannah; he would just be the tubby little kid she felt bad for.

To be continued…


	3. Chap 3

Okay I should warn you this next part coming up in the story is extremely stupid. But oh well. This chapters kinda long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barrel looked over at his brother from Hannah's arms. Lock mouthed "B-A-B-Y". Barrel turned away. Shock slapped Lock in the back, hard enough for it to hurt. As he tried to turn around and hit her back, she ran over to her own fan, Sam. Leaving Lock by himself, while the other two were being admired, and he knew who he was SUPPOSED to be running to. Fat Chance. "SAM?! Where's da CHEESE?!" He would most likely be running in the OPPOSITE direction of the one and only Ashley. The girl looked over and saw thee three as she barged out of Sam's kitchen into the room the were all in. "What ARE THEY DOIN' HEEERE?" Lock made a disgusted type face. Ashley definitely wasn't his idea of a good fan. She wasn't REALLY his fan anyway, but since she was the third in the Sam, Hannah, Ashley threesome and Sam and Hannah really liked the other two trick or treaters, she and Lock were kinda...Well...You get it. And to her he was just an annoying wee little…that chases her with a plunger. Sam smiled "Ashley I invited them over again, and guess what? They had guaco!" Ashley rolled her eyes. "I didn't really care about him anyway. Diddya leave 'im there?" Sam starred her down. "NO." She held up the caged animal. Shock giggled behind her. "Whatever. I still can't believe you brought those three STUPID PESTS back here." Time stopped. The "three stupid pests" all stared at Ashley with burning rage in there eyes. Even Barrel. REVENGE was imminent… Ashley would be lucky if she survived. This only last for a mille-second and afterward the three went back to normal, or looked back to normal anyway. Sam looked at them; she knew what was going on. She giggled. "Shock? Do you want to go get us drinks? There's Lemonade in the fridge. But it's kind of dull; you may need to mix something in." At first shock looked at her. She gave her an "I'm not your servant" look but Sam winked at her and she got the message.

Sam led the others into the dining room while her miniature counterpart ran into the kitchen. Shock quickly found the lemonade, but couldn't think of anything to mix in to Ashley's drink. She looked in all the cupboards and couldn't find anything good, until she came upon a drawer full of candy. Something Sour? No, the flavor would just dissolve. Something overly sweet? No, she didn't want to make THAT kind of impression. She kept looking. As she thought she may have to give up on plan, she spotted a couple small black packages with bright writing on them. Black is good. She read the label and immediately new she had found what she'd been looking for.

Meanwhile, everyone was filling into the dining room. Sam had marked down everyone's appointed places. Sam then Shock then Zim then Squee (who had yet to be seen) then Hannah then Barrel then Gaz and of course Ashley and Lock brought up the end of the table. Their were others in the house to, of course, but Dib, Johnny and the others didn't feel up to it; most of them were tired from last night. As Ashley went to her seat Lock rushed ahead of her. "Here, let _me_ get that for you." He said sweetly pulling out the chair. Ashley looked at him. "Yeah you should be pulling out me chair." Lock grumbled under his breath but tried to keep the smile on his face; for, he knew she was gonna get it. Ashley went to sit down. "Whoa!" Lock said pointing. "What?" Ash inquired looking the direction he had positioned his hand. Just as she said this, the devil boy pulled the chair away, leaving Ashley's rear end to end up on the floor with a load crash. "Must've been nothing!" He yelled falling over holding his stomach, which was in pain because he was laughing so hard. Everyone else at the table Started laughing to, except Gaz. She just smirked and then went back to her regular face. "WHY YOU LITTLE..." Ashley growled as she got up, but was interrupted by Shock. Who came in very lady like and said "Drinks are ready."

To be continued…


End file.
